What drives you crazy? (Jeff The Killer x Reader)
by Bogdanaaa
Summary: (Jeff The Killer x Reader) Stuck in the hospital due to a slight pain in the stomach, you have nothing to do. But St Alexander is not the most boring hospital, as it hides one of the most clinically insane people you will ever meet in its psychiatric ward.
1. St Alexander

"I think it's best if you stay for another week or two, honey." My mom looked at me, with reassuring eyes.

Of course, there was no use arguing. I hate hospitals…. the food here is horrible.

"It's a minor case of kidney infection, but it is recommended she stays for a bit longer to ensure it won't cause any serious diseases or worse, kidney failure." The young male doctor dragged on the same conversation we've been on for an hour. He was quite handsome actually – Dr Meyer.

I was having a slight pain below my stomach since last morning, at the left side, which turned out to be kidney infection. Nothing serious. Well, my mom didn't think so, as she was used to freaking out over the smallest things.

"But I'll miss a lot of school work…" was my attempt on changing her mind. I don't want to stay here.

"I'll call your teachers. I'm sure they'll understand and prepare work for you, okay?" my mom said, indicating there was no use to protest against it.

"Okay then! Everything is good." Dr Meyer gave a reassuring smile to my mom "We'll take good care of her, Mrs (last name), don't have any worries."

After she went through a whole list of things I should and shouldn't do and when she would come to visit, she finally left me in my small hospital room. St. Alexander Hospital and Psychiatric Specialist Center. Yeah, I was in a mental place, technically. As far as I know, the hospital consists of two giant buildings, front is the hospital, the back is the psychiatry. This was probably the only thing that made this place interesting. It's not like I'm stupid enough to go walk around there just 'cause I'm bored, but I've never really been in a place like that, nor have I really seen somebody who has been in a place like that. But you know, that makes the whole thing mysterious in a way.

Dr Handsome was talking with a nurse next to my door, and then turned to me. " (y/n) don't be shy to ask for anything. There's a switch on the wall to call for a nurse. You're free to go in the cafeteria, walk around, except of going in patient's rooms. You're not in any contagious or serious condition, so it should be okay." I nodded and reached to grab my bag.

"Oh and I almost forgot" he continued "You must know that there's a psychiatric ward in the building at the back of the hospital. Make sure to stay out of there. Some of the patients are in serious mental condition, we've had accidents."

Well, fuck. Nice way to make me feel comfortable. He saw my worried expression and smiled " Oh no! I don't mean to scare you. I just want to make sure you'll be careful."

"Yeah, yeah I will." I nodded, feeling slightly on edge after the weird conversation.

I sighed and walked out of the door to the cafeteria.

* * *

So yeah, the food wasn't the best, but it was edible. I was walking back to my room when I heard a scream and saw a really loud crowd gathering in my way. When I walked over I saw two security guards pinning somebody on the ground, a guy with messy, shoulder length black hair. I couldn't see his face, because well, he was face down on the floor.

I asked a nurse next to me what was going on. "Oh, this is nothing new. This boy here, Jeffrey, has been causing trouble since he came when he was fourteen. He's seventeen now, I think."

So that's what the doctor meant by "accidents". I nodded and asked "What's wrong with him? Is he from the psychiatric ward?"

The nurse nodded. His shoulders were shaking by his frantic laughter, which was echoing through the cold, hospital corridors. The security brought him up by his arms, and then I saw his face.

He was definitely a mental case.

He had bloody wounds across his mouth, running up his cheeks, an obvious attempt to carve a smile. It quite fitted his expression, actually. His eyes were wide and a pale blue color, the lids replaced with ashy black. It was like his face was taking from a horror movie, there was something about him… like he wasn't even human. Was this self-inflicted?

"I'll kill ALL OF YOU, fuckers! You all should go to sleep!" He shouted while laughing like a maniac.

His words terrified me, mostly because he seemed actually capable of doing it. You know what; I don't think I'm curious about the mental place anymore. Might as well just go to my room and stay there until my mom comes.

I wanted to go unnoticed by him, but as if reading my intentions, his head snapped in my direction. He stopped laughing.

"Should I visit you next time?..." He quietly said with a smile.

I couldn't speak, I could only stay still, while thinking of this crazy guy sneaking into my hospital room at night and trying to make my face like his.

"What's with that face? … Don't be scared… I'll make it fast. Unless you prefer it another way." His smile widened, stretching the wounds on his cheeks.

The security guards told him to shut up, and took him back through the double doors, which supposedly separated the hospitals.  
OK. I'm fucked. This situation can't get any worse. Oh wait, it CAN. If this crazy guy can break inside this building, he could possibly break inside my room. This increases the chances of me getting murdered by a psycho.

I went back to my room, dreading the rest of my days in this place.


	2. I'll make you beautiful like me

I made friends with a few nurses who came to give me my meds. As I couldn't take that guy, Jeffrey, off my mind, I tried asking the nurses how he got here. It turns out there was some kind of an accident with some bullies and his brother. And apparently he ended up killing his parents, which certainly freaked me out. How can a 14 year old boy kill his parents? How… messed up can you be to do that? They refused to tell me who inflicted the wounds on his face.

It was 11 pm and I drifted into sleep.

I started dreaming of a forest, I was walking around the trees and it was night time. Surprisingly that didn't scare me. The dream was slow paced and peaceful, until I felt something with me, in the forest. It certainly was dangerous. There was heavy breathing and my heart started to pace. _It's just a dream. _I couldn't take it anymore…the air was clouded and I couldn't see, or dream. That's when I woke up and saw Jeff's face hovering over mine, eyes wide and terrifying.

I couldn't even scream, I was fighting to keep my breath even. He came to kill me like he said he would…. What have I ever done to him?

"Go back to sleep…" He whispered. Sleep? What is that supposed to mean? My thoughts were interrupted by the large knife above me. He really meant to kill me.

"Please! Please leave me alone!" I shouted. Panic came over me, so I jumped out of the bed, faster than ever.

"Why? You know what? I can make you beautiful…just like me! Do you want that?" He started walking towards me slowly. No, I did not want that. I shook my head fast, letting tears fall on my face.

" Please… no" I begged again. He wasn't going anywhere. If anything, he was getting closer.

"Yes. I'll make you beautiful" I don't think so.

My eyes turned to the button on the wall to my left. I just had to press the button and help would come. And he knew what I wanted to do, by following my eyes.

Fuck it I'll just go for it. I ran straight towards it, but he was much faster. He tackled me and pinned me on the floor.

His face was inches away from mine, his breath warm on my face. "You're not getting out alive tonight."

I couldn't move, his whole weight pressed onto me. He took his knife and pressed it below my collarbone. He started carving something into my skin, the pain was sharp and I winced. I wasn't gonna take this.  
I used all of the strength it took, and kneed him where it should hurt. And hurt it did. He rolled away from me, his body bent over and his face twisted in pain.

"Bitch…"

I got up quickly and ran to press the button, and I made it. About 10 seconds later a nurse barged in to see me out of bed, with my hair messed up and blood at the top of my clothes.

"What happened? Are you okay?! You should be in bed!" The nurse urged me to get back, but I refused, trying to tell her that Jeff was in here.

"No it's dangerous! Call security! " I shouted at her.

"What? How is it dangerous? Did someone attack you?" I turned to where Jeff was supposed to be laying, to find he wasn't there anymore, and the window was wide open.


	3. You're supposed to tell me I'm beautiful

My eyes fluttered open. I turned my head towards the little table next to my bed, and reached for my phone. 6:30am.

The events of last night flooded into my mind, making my heart race again. This was crazy. This guy actually came in. He can come any time again. Tonight.

I had newfound bravery, after last night. I felt like I could protect myself. But I certainly didn't want to be in the same situation again.

Jeffrey was fucking insane. Not only had I done nothing to him, but he actually came inside my room, and tried to murder me. What the hell was the security doing?! After I told the nurses, they said they will take care of it. I could only hope they didn't call my mother…this would get even crazier.

I wasn't sure why, but I was certain he would come again. Tonight. It felt like something he would do, even though I really didn't know him at all. But what was there to know… I knew what made him end up in this place.

I had a text, from 2 of my friends, asking how I was and telling me news about school, social life and all that. And I really missed them…I wasn't getting out of here for 2 weeks more… and then there's Jeffrey. My phone rang, it was my mom.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling okay?" she asked, in her usual motherly tone.

"Yeah"

"I'm coming today, I'll give you your school work. Is there anything else you want?" Hmmm…. Some normal food would be nice.

"Can you get me some ice cream?"

"Huh? But you're sick."

"It's okay, my kidney won't suffer from some chocolate ice cream."

"Okay okay." She agreed "You really should cut down on the sweet stuff… and start going gym to keep fit. Start a sport?"

"Hey! I'll eat as much as I like… you're my mom, you should say I'm beautiful either way." I said mockingly with a smile.

She laughed and said "Of course, you're beautiful."

She came an hour later, we talked for a while and ate ice cream. I didn't tell her about my encounter with Jeffrey, as this would be completely terrifying for her, I didn't want her to worry. When she left I started doing my school work, but was quickly distracted by thoughts of Jeffrey.

I had to get inside the psychiatric ward somehow… today. I had to talk to him, without him being able to attack me, figure out why the hell he came, and try to scare him off (as funny as that sounds).

I went into the hallway, and stared at the doors which separated the two hospitals. I could get in really easily. But there were many nurses around.

Dr. Meyer passed by me, and I panicked, thinking he could see through my plan. He only smiled and asked how I'm doing. Fine, I said. But in reality, I was scared. Really scared.

I was dressed with a band tee, dark purple hoodie, black jeans, and red converse. One of the few outfits I had when I was out of my hospital pyjamas/ gown. I slipped through the doors.

The hallway of the psychiatry was strangely deserted. I reached a point where there were rooms, people inside mumbling and talking, to who, I don't know. Some quietly, some rather really loud.

There were stairs leading to a higher floor of the building. I walked up, quietly. I would probably be noticed eventually. I walked through the hallway and was looking through the small windows of the doors, trying to find a pale face, with messy black hair.

I reached the end of the hallway, the last door on the right being the only one left. I looked in, but couldn't see anybody. I was about to give up, but then he caught my eye. He was on the bed. I could see from this angle better, was he sleeping?

I stared for a while longer, trying to figure out if he knew I was here. The only problem was, there was no way to talk through these windows. But I was damn sure I wasn't going inside.

His face rose up, and his eyes locked with mine. He knew I was watching.

He got up from the bed, slowly, looking at me the whole time, a smile stretching on his face. His body was so close to the door, it made me step back, even though he couldn't do anything.

And then, he moved his mouth, trying to form words, it seemed. I couldn't make out what it was at first, but then I did._Go to sleep._

I had assumed this was a metaphor for 'Die'. This guy was just as creepy at day time as he was at night. I looked at him with questioning eyes, to which he laughed, loud enough for me to hear at the other side of the door.

I gave him one last glare and turned to walk away. As I walked away, he shouted "I'll see you tonight!"

…I hope I had heard that wrong… please don't come again. Ever.


	4. You're just as insane as I am

I didn't want night to come. I wanted to go somewhere far, far away from this situation. But I couldn't, and my left side hurt again, badly. I probably needed medicine.

After a few minutes, 2 nurses came in to give me my daily dose of painkillers and told me to rest. I couldn't rest. Not after he said that. Not after I saw what mark he'd left me with.

The letter J was carved below my collarbone, covered by the bandage which was placed there, making it invisible under my hospital clothes. I couldn't just stand around while waiting for him. I had to protect myself, since the security obviously could not do anything against him. I trailed my finger lightly along the cut, but didn't wince, since it didn't hurt so much, to be honest.

As I wasn't really hungry, and I was bored to death, I decided to watch something to take my mind off the main person who made me feel uncomfortable, uncomfortable being an understatement. I stopped on a horror movie called, Devil's Due. Seriously, how many movies will they make about demon babies and their possessed mothers? It was getting pretty old now… The thing about new horror movies is how they are just full of jump scares. It's not truly horror.

But last night, I DID experience something which was truly horrifying.

The sun went down, and I was dreading it. I stayed up checking out random stuff on my laptop until about 23:30. I could NOT sleep. It was okay to lay down though.

The medicine was making me feel drowsy… it wouldn't hurt to take a nap. I'd just keep the lights on in case.

My eyes started closing, I was drifting into sleep. And then I heard it. _Click. _I heard the sound of the door and my eyes opened. The handle was turning slowly, the door opened. I saw black, messy hair and jumped out of my bed with the speed of lightning, holding a scalpel I had found with the nurse's equipment who was giving me medicine.

"Come any closer and I will CUT you." My hand trembled, but I managed to threaten him without my voice wavering. Okay, maybe it wavered a bit. He didn't feel threatened even slightly.

"Don't hurt yourself with that. That is what I came to do." The moonlight passing through my bedroom window shone brightly on his white face, showing his wide, red smile.

"No... NO!" I charged at him, waving the scalpel in his direction. "Ow!" I felt a small trail of blood trickle down my arm. I had cut MYSELF. Unfortunately, even when I am in life and death situation, I manage to make myself look stupid.  
He grabbed my right arm, as it was flying towards him and swung me around, which caused my back to hit the wall. "Well you're doing my job for me…" He laughed as he pushed me back when I tried to fight him. My face was red from the embarrassment I felt from this situation.

He took out a shiny kitchen knife, which caused me to breath quickly and uncontrollably. I didn't want to see this knife again… He pressed it under my chin, making my head tilt up. "So do you want to do this the easy way?" He asked "Or the hard way?" he continued "Honestly, the hard way is much more fun" He exclaimed with his cheshire cat smile.

"What did I ever do to you?... you already cut me?!" I shouted pointing at the bandage. "Wasn't this enough? You won't get away with this…" he didn't look threatened.

"Oh yes, I will get away with it. I know how to get away with anything. Do you think you are the first one?!" He laughed maniacally. Oh God, he was going to stab me to death, then bury me somewhere where no one would find me. He would do it to other people. Did he even bury his victims?

His knife lingered below my chin, not making a move to hurt me. I didn't know why, but I was glad. I looked at him straight in his eyes, and said "Then do it." I slightly regretted it, as I waited for his reaction.

His eyes were shining, unblinking. Closing my eyes, I waited for some kind of pain. Whatever the worst pain could be, I didn't know what he was capable of, but it seemed like he had done this before, many, many times.  
"Are you that impatient to die?" He whispered.

"Well, you're not giving me much of a choice." I stated, to which he smiled.

"That's true. But you can beg for me to spare you, at least."

"Beg? Why? You seemed to have made your choice." If we continued rambling on like this, maybe he'd get distracted and decide to leave me alone. There was hope.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. "Tell me" he continued "why do you think I kill people?"… what's with this question? Was it some kind of question he asked before killing his victims? Was there right or wrong?

"Ummm…" I thought nervously. How do I go about with this without getting killed? "I think… maybe it's because… they are not like you?" I thought out loud "Maybe you get some kind of satisfaction from seeing and hearing them beg for their life, while it is in your hands?... maybe you like being in control?"

He looked taken aback. Suddenly, he leaned in, his face inches away, I felt his warm breath next to mine. He whispered  
"And maybe you're just as insane as I am?"


	5. Why don't you push the button?

"And maybe you're just as insane as I am?"…

There was a part of me which didn't want to hear this, and there was a part of me which felt… relieved? Not because I thought I'm insane, just because… he was the only one who's made me feel so irrational and deranged.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I managed to whisper.

"Yes. Yes you do." He said, his smile stretching into a big grin as he tilted his face closer to mine. I wanted to slap the grin off his face. I snapped at him.

"NO!" I pushed him with as much force as I could, surprising him as he fell on the ground.

"Hey! You're pushing your luck…" His smile faded and his expression hardened. I thought of pressing that button again, but…

"Luck?! You've come in my room trying to kill me again, and you call it luck?!" I shouted furiously. He wasn't making a move to get up, he just sat there lazily. So, I really didn't look like a threat, huh?

"Well, (y/n), if you don't want me in here, then why don't you go and press that button?" He pointed a long pale finger at the button across the room. Well, I sure was taken aback by this… he came inside here trying to kill me (which he really wasn't doing a great job at), and now he was offering me to… what was the point? If he wanted to leave he could just leave by himself.

"Why? If you want to leave my room, leave it!" I said, trying to sound rational.

"No no… what I'm trying to understand here is if YOU want me to." He said while smirking, What? Of course I want him to leave. Wasn't it obvious? If I wanted him to stay, I wouldn't… press the button.

"Of course I do... want you to leave, I mean…" I said quickly, embarrassed "In fact, I'll make you leave." I started walking across the room, carefully passing around him, his eyes following me. So he would just let me press it, and they would find out he's out of the psychiatry and put him back there? I didn't understand. He probably gets caught every time he decides to roam around, anyway. That's why he would be back in his room by the morning.

I reached the button and extended my arm. There must be a catch to this, he wouldn't just let me do this. Well, he told me to anyway. Suddenly, I felt an hand holding my arm back. He was behind me. I didn't even hear him move!

"Did you really think I'd let you do that?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. What was he doing? "You're not getting out alive. Twice."

"Then kill me already!" I whispered "Why do you keep talking about how you'll kill me but you don't actually do it, huh?" I was digging my own grave by now.

He abruptly spun me around to face him. He had a hand around my throat, his eyes threatening to tighten his grip.  
"You know what?! You're starting to piss me off really fucking badly…" he whispered threateningly. "That's why I won't kill you yet. First, I'll make sure to hurt you so bad that you'd rather die." He lifted his knife to my cheek.

I closed my eyes and felt the knife press my cheek, and felt a trail of blood running down my jaw. I didn't want any of this.

Suddenly, he took his knife back. Footsteps. Someone was coming towards my room.

"This is not over." I heard him whisper quickly, and then felt the warmness of the person in front of me disappear, as I heard the door handle open.

"(y/n)! You shouldn't be out of bed again!" I heard the worried voice of a nurse coming towards me, and opened my eyes. I quickly wiped the blood from my cheek. "You're in hospital for a reason! You have to rest."

Rest? I can't rest. I need to get out of this place as quickly as possible.


	6. I missed you, too

I haven't heard or seen Jeff for a week, since the last time he came to my room. And tomorrow I will go home, finally, as I was in perfect condition. But something feels wrong. Unfinished.

Anyway, now I can go on with my life, friends and school, and forget all about this terrifying experience…  
But deep down, I still doubted what he said… _"__This is not over"…_  
It was 23:15pm, and I laid down, and tried to fall asleep. After 30 minutes of restlessness, I started dozing off, but was harshly interrupted by the hospital alarm. Now what?! I jumped up and rushed out of the door, seeing other people do the same. What could be happening? Fire? Or…

"(y/n)! Everything is okay you can go back to your room. You all can go back to your rooms! False alarm!" A nurse approaching me shouted.

"What? Why did the alarm go off?" I shouted back, loud enough for her to hear me through the shrieking sound of the alarm.

"It's okay, it will go off just go to sleep!" Go to sleep huh. This phrase gave me chills. I could see there was something wrong, she was lying. I looked at her with a worried expression, wanting the truth.

"Look, I'm only telling you because I know you're a responsible girl. One of the patients in the psychiatry escaped. Nothing for you to worry about." My heart skipped. What? Who?

The alarm stopped. "Who is it?" I whispered so other people wouldn't hear.

The nurse sighed and said "Jeffrey Woods. You don't know him, honey, don't worry."

~Jeff's POV~

Ah… fresh air. I could almost smell the blood along with it. It felt so good to be out of that nuthouse. Three whole years.

I stopped trying to break out long ago, as I thought the security would catch me, but these airheads didn't even notice! I was running in the shadows and full of adrenaline, impatiently searching for somebody to kill. I needed to spill blood.

But I don't want just anybody… they wouldn't be satisfying enough.

I want _her._  
~Your POV~

"(y/n) Honey, wake up." Huh..? Mom? My eyes fluttered open to my mother's smiling face.

"Oh is it time to go?" I asked, feeling more awake.

"Yes! Come on, dress up! We have so many places to go to, I've missed you honey." She said. I sighed. She's not going to let me rest at all now. But I wasn't complaining. I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… I missed you too. "

It felt good to be home. And have internet, since the Wi-Fi in the hospital was, frankly, shit. After a long day of shopping, seeing friends and whatnot, I looked at the clock – 22:00 pm. My mom was already asleep, as she seemed quite tired from all her excitement. I took a long shower and started getting dressed. Ah, I missed my clothes. Then I remembered. I looked in the mirror, putting the collar of my top down. The J. It was there, and it made my heart throb and adrenaline go up as I trailed my finger along it. _This is not over._  
Ah… it's cold. I felt a gust of wind and shivered, and as I looked up towards the mirror, _he_ was there. I jumped and spun around quickly.

"Sooo, you like what I did there?" Jeff stood next to my bedroom window, with his messy black hair, black jeans, and white hoodie. It was covered in blood.

"What… what are you doing here?" I stuttered, my heart beating hard against my ribcage.

"Huh? You don't want me? As far as I know, you didn't want me to go last time…" He drawled on the last part of the sentence. Was he making fun of me? He isn't supposed to even know where I live… I do not want him near my mother… I need to call the police.

"Why did you come?" I asked in a serious tone, trying to look less frightened by him.

He smirked. "Well!, I missed you, too." He said mockingly while twirling his knife… If I survive this, I swear I'm starting to learn self-defense…


	7. I don't believe you

"Well! I missed you, too." He said mockingly while twirling his knife… which made my heart jump around faster. If that knife slipped out it wouldn't end well. But he had enough experience with that, I'm sure.  
"Jeff, please. You need to go…" I muttered, not expecting for him to follow what I said.

"You need me to go, huh? You see" he paused "I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do…" he said in a threatening tone while taking a step forward. "It's because of your mother, isn't it?"

My heart skipped. He knew. He took another step, and in a flash he was hovering over me, him being only slightly taller, but his presence made him look far more dangerous.

"You don't want your mommy to die, do you?" he whispered "Otherwise, you'd love it if I stayed-"I was too angry and couldn't control what I did next, as I slapped him hard across the face, breaking the silence with the sound of the impact.

His head twisted back in my direction, and his knife rose to my neck so fast, if I hadn't moved back I'd probably be bleeding badly by now. I was backed against the wall, once again.

"I promised you it wasn't over, didn't I?" he muttered. "So, should I make you beautiful? Or you'd rather I do something else…?"

"You're demented." I said sharply.

"I've heard it all before." He smiled, making my heart thump faster. He traced his knife along my collarbone, down to the _J_ scar. He pressed the knife in slightly, making me grimace in pain. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Why, Jeff?" His expression seemed to change once I said his name. I didn't know if it was for better or for worse. "Why do you need to do this to ME? You escaped from the hospital, and instead of running far away you decide to find me…? Why?" I asked, wishing to at least know that before he did anything to me.

After a period of silence which seemed like forever, he said "What do you want me to say?"  
My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Do you want me to say something like, 'Because you're special'? 'Because you're different than my other victims'?" Jeff whispered "I won't. Because you're not. You're just another pathetic girl…"

The way he said these words made me feel even more pathetic... I don't want to die as another 'pathetic girl'… I wasn't going to let him know how he'd made me feel.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"You… don't believe me?" Jeff said slightly amused. "Well, let me help you believe…" he cut the scar deeper with his knife, making it bleed all over again. I couldn't take it, I didn't want to die. I felt blood running down my shirt. Okay. Self-defense. How do I do this? I tried to lift my knee up fast, in order to kick him, but he suddenly dropped his knife and caught hold of it. I pushed him with all the strength I had, making him fly towards my bed, which took the impact of his fall, and rushed to grab the knife from the floor. Unfortunately, I was way too slow, and he tackled me. I tried to kick and punch at him, unsuccessfully, and he seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with me. I wasn't going down without a fight. He ought to know that.

"Jeff! Let me go!" I shouted, to which he chuckled.

"You'll wake up your mom…you better shut up." And he was right, I heard my mother's footsteps across the hallway, coming towards my room and stopping at the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Okay, let me make something clear. If you try to tell your mother I'm here, I'll make her death very slow and painful. Understood?" He whispered, and I nodded quickly.

"Yeah I'm okay, mom , just tripped over…something. " I muttered. I'm not a good liar.

"Oh… okay. Goodnight, (y/n)"

"Goodnight"

"'Tripped over something'..." Jeff mocked me and chuckled. Since he seemed distracted, I tried to lift myself up again.

He pushed me back down, lifting my chin with the tip of his knife. "Don't even think about it."


	8. Don't say my name

"Don't even think about it."

I was breathing heavily, unable to move due to the knife below my chin. I felt my shirt stick to the bleeding wound.

"Jeff… please…" I begged again, not seeing another option.

"Stop it!" He almost shouted, his expression becoming angrier. Oh no… I did NOT want to make him angry…

"Stop what?" I asked carefully, trying to understand what he wants me to stop.

"Stop saying my fucking name…" he cursed, and leaped off of me, stepping away. What was he doing… why react like that? Just because I was saying his name?

"Umm…" I muttered, not understanding what was happening. He was going? Well that was fast… he wasn't going to try to kill me? I didn't know if I was more relieved or confused.

"I'll be back. Don't think you're safe." He said in a rough tone, shattering any hope I had for him leaving me alone. I was glad he was going, anyway, I didn't care if something happened to me, as long as my family was safe.

He grabbed the opened window and was about to put a foot out, but stopped himself. Turning his head, he looked back at me, with that mocking expression.

"See you later, angel face…" And with that, he jumped out into the darkness.

Well... it was quite ironic how the only person to call me something sweet is actually a psychotic murderer. Great. My cheeks almost went red. Almost.

I rushed into the bathroom to clean up and wrap something over the bleeding J shaped wound. After I took care of that, I came down to the kitchen for a midnight snack, glad my mom is sleeping so she can't irritate me about it with all her coaxing for me to go to gym and 'get fit'. But once I remembered what had just happened, my appetite was gone. I was feeling very awake too, probably unable to sleep after my encounter with Jeff. I thought watching TV was a good idea.

I was wrong. The channel which came on was the News channel, and what it showed was far from anything I'd want to see.

" – five murders in one day. The police is still investigating, but there is a suspect. If you see a young-looking, pale man with black hair and a white hoodie next to your house, and he looks suspicious, we recommend you call the police immediately. The bodies were found-" I turned the TV off, processing what I just saw and heard. This was all Jeff's doing. In my town… what if he went into the house of someone I knew? My friends? My classmates? Anyone I knew… dying like this… I wouldn't take it. Especially if I knew who the killer is, and I could tell the police and stop these murders.  
I decided on calling them tomorrow.

~Jeff's POV~

"Please… d-don't" The girl managed to mutter, before I dug my knife into her ribcage, blood splattering on my hoodie, giving me an euphoric feeling.

"Go. To. Sleep." And she did. When I saw her outside of her window, she reminded me so much of (y/n)… I couldn't stop myself. Her hair flowed on the ground like _hers_… her eyes glistened like_hers_… Almost like hers. Until I killed her, obviously.


	9. When you kill me

~Jeff's POV~

She actually called the police… I KNOW it was her, that little girl.  
I was running through the forest, as fast as I could, making sure to turn back and check if there were any sources of light from the torches of the 2 policemen. Little did they know, they were going to go to sleep tonight. This was beginning to be an inconvenience… SHE was an inconvenience. I was finally free, but I kept staying in this town, I wanted to kill her. When? I don't know… I don't know if I can. I wanted to watch the light go out of her eyes, but I didn't want to see the dullness replace them… That's why other people would have to be put to sleep instead. The number of victims was rising. Wonder why?! Heh…

"Huh, where did he go?!" One of the men shouted, to the other. "John?! Are you there?!"

I laughed loudly and came out of the darkness into the light of his torch. "Unfortunately, you won't see John again, sir, as he's already asleep."

~Your POV~

I wonder if they caught him already… they must've already be searching for him. If they didn't, I wondered if he would know I was the one who called. I wondered what he'd do… I knew he'd come again, and that made me nervous. Although he deeply frightened me, I felt a surge of excitement at what his next move would be. It was like I was observing him, while being at risk of him killing me. Calling the police was a big risk, itself.

My mother noticed my pained face a few times as I moved my shoulders around, but I said everything was fine. Just "slept badly". The newly made cut hurt like hell… it wasn't going to go away fast. I had done everything so it wouldn't get infected, and felt it was healing, but it still felt sort of sore. I wanted to tell my mother all about this… I wanted to tell her the danger I was in, the danger SHE was in, but I knew this would only worry her and put her into more danger… I wasn't even sure the police could do anything about Jeff, I felt like there was no escape, not even in my own room.

Locking the windows, I took a quick look outside, long enough to make sure there was no one suspicious there, but short enough so I won't be lost in the darkness and see something I didn't want to see…

I went back to a sketch I was doing, and picked up the pencil. The sketch looked quite beautiful in the beginning, the lines soft while I pressed the pencil lightly. It was of a young-looking man, with dark hair and light eyes. His features looked gentle, yet troubled. Then something stirred in me, and I started pressing the pencil harder, the lines growing rougher and darker, his soft hair became long and black, his eyes darker. He reminded me of Jeff.

And then I heard a shout from my mother's bedroom. I immediately dropped everything on the floor and rushed out. I reached my mother's bedroom and burst the door open expecting to see Jeff's body looming over your mothers. Instead, my mom was laughing in the phone with a friend of hers.

"Mom? What was that?" I shouted, to which she put a finger over her lips as a sign of 'shut up'.

I left the room, a bit shaken. Maybe… maybe I was overreacting about everything? Maybe he wouldn't come again…

But as I opened the door to my bedroom and looked to my left, my hopes were proven wrong. Jeff was laying on my bed, with a smirk on his face. My heart beat frantically against my chest, but I seemed to feel calmer, more confident. My facial expression concealed from shocked, to serious, which seemed to make him more amused.

"You're always so serious, (y/n)… it's quite adorable." He said mockingly. His compliments made me uncomfortable… the more he talked like this the more I felt him as human, which scared me. It made me think of how much worse it would feel when he decided to run his knife through me, when I had grown some kind of sympathy towards him.

"Jeff…" I sighed. "Don't call me that."

"What?" He began to get up from the bed and walk towards me. "You don't like being called adorable? Why?" he taunted me.

"Why don't you like being called by your name?" I asked, remembering our previous encounter, and the question I asked myself internally which was left unanswered.

He paused, his face serious once again, but the permanent smile still there. He held out his knife and came closer to me, making me feel intimidated. "You answer my question first." He said.

It felt personal… I didn't want to. But it was easier to tell him. He wouldn't really judge me, considering how messed up he was. " I don't want to feel betrayed when you…" I muttered, unable to say the rest out loud.

"When I… what?" Jeff whispered.

"When you kill me." I stated in a dull tone. He looked at me, his eyes seemed lighter this time, gentler.

"Oh… but, I wouldn't…" he whispered in a soft tone, surprising me, I felt his left hand rise to my chin, and pick it up slightly. His face had moved so close, our noses were brushing. In that moment, I closed my eyes, and almost forgot who he was. A psycho. A killer.

The warm moment was interrupted, and I was reminded that with the cold tip of his knife under my chin, once again. The blood which had risen to my face was quickly washed away. I felt hurt. If that could hurt me, then anything further would definitely make the experience of my death worse. He let out a chuckle, and I opened my eyes.

"Don't!... You…" I begged. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Your question, huh?" he said innocently. "When you say my name...I…" he paused, looking unsure of what he was going to say. "I feel… different." Huh? … this was a really vague answer.

"Different? How different?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Whatever." He said harshly.

I still couldn't understand two things- What did he meant by 'different'? And, why was he still letting me live…?


	10. Red like blood

"Whatever." He said harshly.

I looked down, disappointed, and tried to predict what he'd do next. His expression was somehow annoyed, but he wasn't making any threatening moves. I watched as his eyes moved down to the floor next to my bed, and his features changed from frustrated to shock.

"Whoa. What's this?" He bent down, and reached to pick up my sketchbook, before I could realise what he was actually looking at. That wasn't good… it was almost worse than him trying to kill me. I didn't care what he'd do. He's not looking at that. I tried to snatch it from him, but he grabbed my wrists and said in a dangerous, yet teasing tone.

"If you're going to do these threatening moves, I might have to tie you up." He smirked. Um, I'd rather not. I narrowed my eyes at him, as he looked at the sketch with his unblinking eyes. "Oh, I get it. You have a crush on me." My eyes widened at that remark. What?! He was really self-centred, huh…

"No!" I quickly refused, feeling my face a bit hotter than before. Why did he even consider that, after he was trying to kill me.

"I knew it all along, you know. By the way, you're blushing." Was it that obvious…? This is embarrassing.

"I'm not blushing…" I said uncomfortably, breaking eye-contact.

"Yeah, you are. Your cheeks are pink, I can even see them in the dark." He chuckled and laid an arm against the wall, next to my head. "No, they're more red than pink." He poked my left cheek, making me flinch from surprise. He seemed so friendly… so strange. I didn't want him to be friendly. It scared me more, as I developed more sympathy for him. _He's a killer..._ My heart had steadied a bit, but this started its frantic beating again. His right hand rose to my face, his left still holding my sketchbook. I squeezed my eyes shut, and twisted my head away, expecting him to have the knife in hand.

What… is this feeling? I only felt something soft against my cheek, and I couldn't realise at first, but then understood it was his palm. He turned me to face him once again, and I opened my eyes, to see his face closer to mine. I was able to feel his warm breath on my lips. That was too close. His mouth moved to whisper something again.

"Red like blood." And with that, his lips clashed into mine, my eyes wider, looking into his pale blue ones. I tried to mumble something through the kiss, which was more aggressive than gentle. His lips were surprisingly soft, and cold compared to mine. I've kissed before, when I was, like, ten? And seriously, I had never imagined my first real kiss to be like this. With a psychopathic murderer. This actually made me feel like my life wasn't going in the right direction… or whatever people consider 'right' anyway.

I tried to push him away, but instead he pressed his body against mine harder. I heard a thud and flip of pages, and realised he'd dropped my sketchbook. He cupped my face with both of his hands, and ran his fingers though my hair. The kiss was becoming more needy and aggressive, which made my heart thud louder against my ribcage. He suddenly broke the kiss, and looked straight in my eyes as I gasped. I hadn't realised I'd held my breath the whole time, it seemed as if it lasted for so long…

And when I looked at him, my heart sunk. His expression was usually confident and smug, but now he looked scared and lost, his eyes watery, reflecting the moonlight. The warmth I felt was replaced with cold, and disappointment.

His expression was buried in my mind, as he leaped away and jumped out of my window, in a matter of seconds. I stood still in that spot, and felt my eyes tearing up, as I brushed my finger over my lips.

~Jeff's POV~

Why the hell did I do that?! I knew I had to kill her. Every nerve in my body said to do so... This wasn't me. I DON'T let a victim to live for so long. She's just a pathetic girl... I shouldn't have done that.

But she kissed me back... I remembered the look she gave me… that look. _" I don't want to feel betrayed when you…"_ And the warmth I felt… I hadn't felt that since…

If I couldn't kill her, I'd have to run away from this town... from her.


	11. Was it all real?

I tried not to think about the events of last night… about Jeff. It was distracting, yet I couldn't get over what he did. The way he looked at me… and when his palm was on my cheek. It felt so…

"(y/n)!" My head snapped up towards the source of the voice. My history teacher looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression, by which I knew she was about to scold me. "I know you missed quite a lot of lessons due to certain events, but you have to pay attention. This is how you'll catch up."

I nodded to her apologetically and attempted to pay attention, wanting everybody's attention to avert away from me. I guess trying not to think about what happened causes the opposite…  
My thoughts began to drift again, when I felt someone poking my shoulder. I quickly turned in the direction of the person trying to get my attention, and sighed mentally. It was Luke. A blonde, cocky guy who could be annoying with his slightly perverted comments. At least those are my impressions through my two years of history class with him.

"Hey (y/n)." He drawled.

"Yeah..?" I asked sternly, wanting him to get straight to his point. I wasn't in the mood for people like him.

"Wow, I just said "hey". No need to look at me like that. Look… I was thinking…" His tone changed from playful to friendly. "Would you wanna come to a party today? With us? (friendname) is coming too, by the way." He motioned to his group of friends who sat on the desks next to his. Why would he even invite me?

"Umm…" I thought about it. I knew my friend liked him, and he had probably already invited her and she most likely agreed. He might be just a teenager, but I didn't trust him and his friends enough to leave her alone with them. Plus it wouldn't hurt to take my mind off Jeff. "Where and what time?"

The party was in the woods. Me and my friend met at her house at 7 and started getting ready. She definitely put more effort into her look, as she straightened her hair for half an hour, chose her outfit for 20 minutes and put her makeup on for another 20.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" She exclaimed as she started putting on her flat pink shoes.

"You're the one who was getting ready for an hour. You were supposed to be ready at 7…" I sighed loudly.

"Yes, yes... you're not going looking like this are you?" I looked down at my black jeans and white sweater. I didn't spend time doing my hair for long, since I thought it was a waste of time and preferred it natural, and didn't use much make up either.

"Yeah I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where are we actually supposed to meet?" I asked her once again, as we walked down the path leading into the woods.

"I think I see people." She pointed forward, where light and shadows could be seen. We walked further, now hearing people speaking and laughing loudly.

"I feel embarrassed. " She mumbled, pulling down her flowing, long summer dress. She gets shy really easily, a trait I have as well.

"Why? You look so nice!" I encouraged her in a cheerful tone to which she smiled.

Once we reached them, the attention turned to us. Luke and his friends held drinks in hand and smiled at us. I didn't like them. It was an instinct, and I was probably wrong, but I just couldn't trust guys like him easily. A few guys looked up and down at us, which kind of annoyed me, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Girls, do you want anything to drink?" Luke asked us, and more specifically looked at my friend, to which she responded with taking a beer from his hand. Was she planning to get drunk with them? THEM? This wasn't going to end up well…

"Hey, you should try some beer!" One of Luke's friends, Allen, handed a can into my hand, to which I refused. Instead, I went to take the beer from my friend's hand, not wanting her to end up drunk with Luke.

"Wha-? What you doing?!" She exclaimed, slightly flushed from the alcohol.

"I'm saving you, okay. Be thankful." I answered, gulping down the beer. It was quite delicious. I wasn't really used to drinking, but this wasn't anything too bad. I had told my mother I'd be sleeping at my friend's house, so I'd even be able to come. This meant if I did get slightly drunk, I wouldn't be in any trouble with my mom… which was relieving.

"Hey! People, let's play something!" Everybody gathered together, and we started playing truth or dare. Trying to act friendlier and less shy, I agreed, which was the stupidest thing I could've done. After 2 more cans of beer, my friend failed to get me to go home with her, and left, asking Luke to lead me home to which he agreed. My mind felt warm and fuzzy, and I didn't want to leave.

"Hey! (y/n)! Truth or dare?" Luke asked, and my head turned to him, slowly than I had intended as my reactions were terrible.

"Dare!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me." What? Even if I felt dizzy, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to go back home with my friend, I felt like he was making fun of me... Why didn't I just go home?

"What? Are you scared?" He asked, chuckling. "Whatever."

I sat up, feeling slightly awkward and out-of-place, and my mind drifted to Jeff. I wondered if he knew I was here, if _he_ was here…

I started running towards the dark forest; everyone was too distracted with their games and conversations to notice. I wanted to see Jeff right now. I felt like I could confront him.

I entered the woods and ran as fast as I could, knowing that if I stopped, fear of the darkness would take over me.

"Jeff! I know you're here! Come out now!" I shouted. "Jeff…" I felt like he was unreal, like nothing had really happened. It was all my imagination running wild, wanting to feel something more.

I started panting, giving up on finding him. Where was I going anyway? Hoping to find him in the middle of nowhere? I looked down, trying to slow my breathing. Once I did, I heard something. Rustling. Was it from the bushes? Trees? I picked up my head, snapping out of my intoxicated daze, looking out for real danger. And then, I spotted a white hoodie gleaming in contrast to the black forest. It was him.

I began running once again. "Jeff!" I called. He wasn't here. "Why are you hiding?!" I stopped to look around.

"What do you want?" I heard a raspy voice next to my ear.


End file.
